seeing red
by forever-sweet
Summary: pantail finds herself in the naruto world...but there is one problem she's a cat! includes gaara in his point of view and others...
1. 1 what the hell is going on!

I was sleeping in my bed when I smelled something burning, I thought to myself "_oh no! mom's burning breckfast...again!_ " I opened my eyes still a bit of sleep was clining to my eyes.

I looked at my clock it was 2:00 a.m. "_wait thats not right mom should be in bed not making breakfast..._'' something's was wrong but what could it be? ''_ow!_ '' I looked down at my arm which felt like it was on fire wait! it is on fire!

I jumped out of bed while doing so I knocked over a picture of my mom. Desperate to put out the fire which now has my whole arm in flame, I screamed loud but I hard something that wasn't my scream but somebody's else. I looked for something to put this fire out...only problem is everything else has caught on fire too. I thought to myself '' _well pantail this is a fine mess you got yourself into now get yourself out! _'' I started running through the fire but I just ran into my door face first.

'' genus just genus pantail what a fine way to end the day...'' I cursed myself for being so stupid then i blacked out.

Dream:

_I was in school but my mom was up front '' wait something is wrong '' the whole school caught on fire and I screamed._

Awake:

My eye's flittered open I think only one thing '' _yay i'm alive! ''_ But my thought was short lived after I took a good look around me, I whistled '' I'm not in kansas anymore, '' I burst out laughing at this. I was near a riverbank in the woods somewhere. '' _wait wasn't I just in my room!... and something else... now I remember my room caught on fire then I right into a door wait that was my door...I'm so stupid '' _ '' well as long as I'm alive.'' I took my paw and rubed my ear's. ''_wait... what! paw, ears! "_ I rush as fast as I can to the water edge and take in my reflation. " I'm-I'm-I'm a cat!!!! " I gasped at my own reflation. once I got over my hestara I looked at myself in my reflation, I was indeed a cat " I think I would rather go insane then be a cat! "

Then I thought about this and thought " _i change my mind i could be worse I could be a rabbit..." _I looked again at my reflation and this time I actullay saw myself I had orange fur, red eyes, and a ying yang symbol in the middle of my forhead. " oh my I think I have gone insane cat's don't have red eye's! " I tryed telling myself.

But I don't think I believed myself '' wow I'm a cat...a cat who can talk! " "_ that is not normal and beside's the fact that I'm a cat where I'm I! '' _


	2. grumpy cat

forever-sweet: yo and welcome here is my second chapter please review at end!

forever-sweet: by the way i doe not own naruto or it's people!!!

pantail: but she own's me!

I was searching wildly around me thrashing my head untal I had a headache. I slumped own in the grass with my tail laying across my lap. " wow this is bad where i'm I and why i'm I a cat! "

my stomach grolwed at me in reponse.

" great just great first i'm lost then i'm a cat and now i'm starving " I yelled to the empty tree's.

" well pantail sitting around like a bum is not going to do you one bit o good! so time to get a move on! "

I got up onto my paw's and started to go straight that is untal I almost fell in the stream at this I turned right back around and marched the other way!

after about an hour I was starving!

" well might as well go a little farther " I got up shakly to my paw's and set of don't after a mile of so things got a little sandy...

" _where i'm I... wait i'm in the desert!!! "_

night had finally fallen when I colsped and everything went dark...

Dream:

_" wierd where am I? I most be at home no thats not right my house burned down...so where? "_

_a strange voise said " here you will see soon "_

Dream ends

my eyelids fluttered open only to get sand in them. I skwinted againest the sun it was so bright.

when I finally got up I strecked and looked around, the first thing my eye's caught was a villige gate in the middle of the desert...

forever-sweet: sorry bout the cliffhanger please review!


	3. gone inside!

I stared at the sandy gate ahead of me " _they look familer but where have I seen them from? _"

I just stood there for another 20 minutes just gaxe at the gate's. " well might as well go in... " I got up for the second time today and went inside. the villiage inside was busling with activicty I started to walk around for a while.

what really puzzled me was what they all were wearing they all had on tan clothe's and these tan scarf's around they're necks.

" _how did I get here I don't remember walking this far? _"

there was one person in the crowd who looked different from everybody else.

he has on a full body black suit with a black hat with thing's that look like ears and war paint on his face.

I went up to him because he seemed so familar...

" what is he doing? "

I felt a sharp pain in my side where he had kicked me

I'm flying trough the air and as I try to regan my balance he says

" stupid cat! "

" _ i'll show him who's a stupid cat! _"

I got up slowly but the boy was already gone...

I looked around for him but he was no where

" _oh well i'll get my revenge soon! "_

_" hey wait! !!! I know why this place is familar i'm in..._


	4. catnapped!

_" omg i'm in the naruto world i've completly bunker's!!! scratch that insane!!! "_

I stared in complete horror as everything began to make sense

" _ I just saw kankuro wait!!! if I saw kankuro then that mean's i'm in the hidden sand villiage! "_

that explained a lot but it still didn't explain why I was a cat!

" _this sucks "_

" _wait that means I can't speak or everybody will think i'm some crazy lap exparament for...I don't even remember his name!!! "_

I wandered through the village for a little longer but then something grabbed me from behind and shoved me in a box!

I tryed to struggle but then everything went black...

5 minute's earler

gaara's pov:

me, kankuro, and temari had just arrived back from the chuin exams today everything seemed to be the same but me.

" _everything is the same here but sense fighting with naruto I feel changed... "_

" hey gaara guess what today is! " temari said

I just gave her a blank look but on the inside i'm bursting with joy i'm trying not to show my feeling's on the inside outside.

" it's your birthday!!! "

I slowly looked at her with a look that clearly say's I don't care.

" _yay it's my birthday maybe just maybe i'll get a present! gaara don't get to ahead of yourself it's not even time yet so calm down "_

temari was giving me this look like come on gaara just be a little exited

" gaara just be a little exited I mean it's your birthday "

I turned around and glared at her she quickly walked ahead avoiding my eye's

" _to bad... their still scared of me... "_

to 5 minute's later

pantail pov:

" _where i'm I going and who took me I wish I could see... what do I do know! "_


	5. the suprise cake

pantail's pov:

" _great i'm in a box and i don't know where i am or who took me and to put the cherry on the surprise cake i'm a CAT! "_

temari's pov:

" great i'm going to be late and gaara's going to have my ass on a plater! " I grumbled to my self

the package I had in my hand was stedily getting heavier.

" great " I said sarcastly

" _was that a voise I heard? ''_

gaara's pov:

" where's temari? " I said moodly to kankuro.

temari had told us to stay at the house and she would be home in a little bit " _but she's not here! "_ I thought angrly

that was when temari burst through the door panting " gaara you have to wait for your present a little longer I have to wrap it and put a bow on it! " she said all this in one breath and rushed off.

kankuro's pov:

" _no temari! don't leave me here alone trater! "_

I looked over to gaara he was starring at me.

" _oh god what doe's he want maybe i should ask... no! not a good idea what if he take's it the wrong way! "_

I looked at gaara and smiled as best as I could though I knew I just wanted to flee the room right after temari.

pantail's pov:

_" what the hell is going on! wait someone is opening the box...oh my god it's temari gaara's sister and kankuro's sister too! "_

my eye's were as wide as watermalon's as I saw temari stick me in another box and stick a bow on my head

" _wait...a bow? "_ then she put the lid on the box and I was once again in darkness

" _great I lost my chance to escape... wait why did temari kidnap me... and then stick a bow on my head? " _I thought sarcastely

I started moving again

" _I think after this I might be clasterfobich... great! " _I again thought sarcately

then I stop moving and was set on something

" _have they figured out that i'm not a cat and they think i'm a spy! " _I thought panic srinkin

then the box began to lift and I was stairing face to face with gaara himself...

FOREVER-SWEET: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A BIT BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOOOOOOOO FUNNY PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. you!

pantail's pov:

I just kept staring at him he just kept looking back at me with his seafoam green eye's

gaara's pov:

" _temari got me a cat...a cat... cool! "_

I looked at the cat and began to do something I have not done in a long while

temari's pov:

" _what is gaara doing?... what the fuck is he smiling! "_

indeed my little brother had this big grin on his face as he smiled down at the cat then he did something I would have not expected he picked it up and then he turned to me and smiled at me.

pantail's pov:

" _gaara of the sand is smiling at me and i'm in his arm's and he's petting me... never mind I like being a cat! "_

I looked at gaara's smiling face and could not help myself I smiled back at him

but my smile was cut short by who I say standing next to temari

" _YOU! "_ I screamed in my head

yes kankuro was standing right next to temari looked at me with this surprised dumb look I meet his surprised eye's with my glaring eye's then I did something that even surprised me I leaped onto kankuro's face.

kankuro's pov:

" awwwwwwwwwwww! " I screamed as gaara's cat attacked my face

I started to swing my fae around widly when I saw temari was on the ground laughing at me!

gaara just looked at me with the smile I thought I would not see in my lifetime then what surprised me more then the cat attacking my face was gaara started laughing!

of course I only saw this for a breif secound before the cat scratched my eye!

after about three minute's of rolling on the ground trying to get the cat off someone took it off my face.

" thank you! " I almost screamed but then I stopped dead in my track's as I saw who had pulled the cat off my face.

" _gaara... "_

gaara's pov:

I was laughing so hard even when I had taken the cat off kankuro's face

" _best birthday ever! "_

I looked at the cat and the cat looked at me the cat looked pissed at kankuro I thought it was funny!

" hey gaara what are you going to new her? " temari looked at me

I looked at her " chi '' I said simply

temari's pov:

my sweat dropped

" your calling your cat _chi_ gaara that mean's blood! "

he looked at me " I know " he said simply

my sweat dropped again

" ok then... "

FOREVER-SWEET: HEY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BEST THOUGH BUT UNTAL THEN PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. a wild ride

gaara's pov:

I searched around for the voise who had said ok then but I saw no one in the room but me kankuro, and temari which they were also looking around so it couldn't be them unless...

I looked at the cat in my arms.

chi's pov:

" _oh crap I said that outloud! "_

I looked up to see gaara looking at me

" _oh no! what to do what to do! I know! "_

I yawned a big cat yawn and closed my eye's to sleep.

kankuro's pov:

" _that's wierd! no one is here! but me and gaara!... i'm I forgetting someone? "_

I looked around frantcally untal my eye's landed on a orange fluff ball in gaara's arm's.

gaara's pov:

" kankuro! " I shouted at him as he lifted the cat in my arm's

" _how could I have been so stupid to think it was the cat it was problely kankuro! so he would have a reason to get rid of the cat! "_

chi:

I was so surprised that I had been tookin out of gaara's arm's that my eye's snapped open just to see the face of what looked to be a bear!

but as my eye's ajusted I saw it was not a bear but a kankuro! " _that's worst then the bear! "_

he began swinging me around like a rag doll screaming something along the line's of " talk cat! ''

I was so terrified at this moment one calm sane thought popped into my mind

" _you will pay big time for this! you-you- you kawala bear! "_

I frowned at my self " _a kawala bear! are you serious pantail-I mean chi! "_

temari's pov:

I stared in horror as kankuro was flining the poor cat through the air I looked at gaara.

gaara had this looked mixed up of anger and shock which in turn shocked me " _gaara is showing emoition it's the apoclisp! "_

gaara's pov:

my blood was beganing to boil as kankuro was swinging around my cat my very own cat the only creature that has looked at me and not been scared! " _I'm going to kill kankuro! "_

I thought this as I leaped onto kankuro's back like a small child I was so confused to what I was doing that as soon as I was on his back I wanted off!

he was trying to fling me off and was in turn making tightin my grip that I had on his back one word I yelled at temari " help! " I yelped as kankuro contued his rampage on the cat and me.

temari's pov:

I about died laughing as I saw gaara clinging to kankuro's back as kankuro in turn tryed to throw him off but that was when I heard something I have not heard in a long time come out of gaara's mouth and that was the word help!

I stopped my laughing and just began to stare at gaara he looked... scared

" _but that's not right? "_

_" what ever naruto did to my brother why me and kankuro were gone he better undo because it look's like he replased him with some creepy gaara clone like from a movie! "_

I began laughing at myself for thinking something at obsired

" _that's not posible! ... is it? "_

gaara's pov:

I looked at temari as she in turn stopped laughing then stared at us then began laughing again!

" _damn temari! "_

"_ last time I ask her for help! "_

that was then when baka walked into the room and looked at us all with this astonished look on his face then he looked like he was thinking then he started back right back out the door leaving me on kankuro's back.

chi's pov:

" _awwwwwww! i'm going to be sick! "_

I was so close to barfing that under my fur I know I was turning green I looked at the scene around me kankuro flinging me aroung like a mad man with a gun and a monkey on his back with red hair!

" _I must be going insane monkey's don't have red hair! ''_ I exclaimed in my head.

but then I caught a glimbe's of gaara on kankuro's back hanging on for dear life.

gaara's pov:

I was so distrated by the fact kankuro had my cat to relise at the time that I could have gotten chi back without making myself into a ninja monkey.

" _crap why didn't I think of this before! "_

I jumped off kankuro's back and my sand caught me after I was safley on the ground I used my sand to grab chi and rip her from kankuro's hand's.

chi's pov:

I felt something curl around me and take me out of kankuro's hand's

" _yay! sweet freedom! "_

kankuro's pov:

I stopped my flailing to see that gaara had the cat in his arm's again!

I tryed to tell gaara it wasn't a cat that it was a...

something slamed into my face and I was pushed by the empack into the wall I looked up to see a very pissed off temari looking at me and a very unhappy gaara.

" wait you guy's don't understand! it's not a cat it's a human! "

temari's pov:

I was so very confused "_ what is he talking about of course it's a cat! "_

I looked over at gaara who looked also very confused and at chi who looked...surprised.

gaara's pov:

" _so that is why... i'll ask the cat myself! then! "_

chi's pov:

I was stunned to see that kankuro had figuered out so quickly!

" _but I kept it up so well! "_

I looked up to see gaara looking at me with a stony no emotion look

but for some reason it didn't scare me?

" kankuro it's a cat not a human and you have to except that this is now MY cat and she will be living in our house so get over yourself " I heard gaara say in a emotionless tone.

kankuro sighed and said " ok gaara your right... "

he said this as he gave me this look clearly stating that he had an eye on me.

" _let him watch because tonight I will have my revenge "_ I looked up with this evil grin on my face and I knew I had an enemy in kankuro.

FOREVER-SWEET: SORRY IT IS SO LONG AND KIND OF BORING BUT STILL PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. pink dress and knowing?

third person pov:

everyone was beganing to get ready to go to bed temari was sweeping up the mess kankuro had made in the kitchen and kankuro was brushing his teeth.

but gaara was doing _anything_ but getting ready for bed he was pretty much sitting on the couch with chi on his lap watching a horror movie.

chi's pov:

I was sitting on gaara's lap while seeing a guy on the t.v. get his head blown off by a shot gun.

" _hey that's an idea! ''_ I laughed at my self for coming up with something so stupid.

gaara's pov:

" _that's strange? do cat's laugh? "_

kankuro came busting through the door with this panicked look on his face.

" gaara have you seen the crow! " he started searching the living room but it was in the kitchen in the door way I stiffled a snicker at kankuro's stupidy.

chi's pov:

I had an anime sweat drop over my head because kankuro was searching the living room and his _doll_ was in the doorway of the kitchen I looked up at gaara he was smiling and I could tell he was about to laugh.

but what made him laugh was when kankuro ran right into his own doll at this both me and gaara started laughing.

I stopped laughing and thought back to when I was back in my world I had ran smackdab into my bedroom door because I was panicking " _yeah still a geinus chi! "_

I looked up to see kankuro get up and then temari hit him in the head with the broom she was puting back in the kitchen at this gaara was laughing harder and temari began to laugh.

" _hey maybe the sand sib's arn't so bad after all...well at least temari and gaara "_

I watched as everybody began to get ready for bed I waited quietly for them all to be in bed before I started making my plan then I was off.

IN THE MORNING 8:00

kankuro's pov:

I got up the same as alway's but when I looked at my room it was all pink!

" GAARA! TEMARI! " I yelled with so much rage I felt like I was going to burst.

I got really confused when I heard no anwser and I noticed something else " where's my door! "

Where my door had been was know a pink wall with a flower picture on it.

I looked at my window and noticed I was not in suna but in konoha.

my jaw just about hit the floor as I looked at what was around me it was konoha I was in konoha.

I ran to my closet to get dressed into my ninja clothe's but what was there was about to make me scream because all my ninja clothe's had been replaced by pink dress's and pink high heel's with sparkle's!

after I had gotten dressed into the high heel's and a dress I tryed looking around for the crow but all I found was barbie doll's.

as I was rampageing I walked right past a mirror and stared at my refletion I had girl's make-up on all of it is pink!

I tryed to get out the window and fell right on top of naruto.

naruto looked at me.

naruto's pov:

I looked at the person in a pink dress and high heels that's when I noticed the hair and saw it was kankuro! from the choin exam's I began laughing so hard I fell on my back.

kankuro's pov:

I ran very fast from the ninja looking around for their hokage I ran right to the building and knocked on the door.

a woman with blond hair opened the door and began to laugh at me.

" excuse me i'm looking for the hokage? " I was very confused

the women stopped laughing and said that was her.

I asked for help and she said she would send me back to my village with an excort.

3 DAY'S LATER:

gaara's pov:

" temari have you seen kankuro he's been missing for three day's now! "

" _though I can say that they have been some peaceful one's "_

I heard the slam of a front door and heard four pair's of foot step's that's when kankuro came into the living room in a...pink dress?

at this the cat on my lap began to laugh again " _strange? "_ I thought

I looked who was behind kankuro and saw three other ninja.

" hi gaara! " naruto shouted .

at his voise I got up and stared at who had come in rock lee, naruto, and _sasuke_.

" kankuro why are you in a dress? " I asked trying not to laugh at him.

" your sico cat put me in konoha in a pink room leaving me only pink dress's and high heels! "

I looked down at his feet yep that did it I was laughing so hard I fell over.

kankuro's pov:

as I looked at the laughing gaara I senced a evil presence in the room and my eye's turned to see the devil on the couch.

" YOU! " I screamed angrly at the cat sitting on the couch looking so smug.

chi's pov:

" _he he sweet revenge! "_

that's when in a lighting fast speed some guy in green spendex with a bad bowl cut picked me up and began petting me and talking really fast to gaara " GAARA IS THIS YOUR CAT SHE'S SO CUTE! "

gaara looked up at lee and saw lee had me he got up and punched lee into a wall.

I jumped down from the bad hair cut guy and sat on the floor as gaara said something shocking " lee she's not a cat but a human being "

I stared wide eyed at gaara " _how did he know! "_

he looked at me and said " right chi? "

I looked at him and sighed " _oh well I've been caught so no point pretending... "_

" yep " I said in a very cheerful voise

everybody in the room but gaara stared at me with complet shock even kankuro.

" but... " this come from a very badly dressed orange ninja with blonde hair.

" but what? haven't you ever seen a cat that can talk? " I said this with a huge grin on my face.

he looked at me with eye's that looked as wide as dinner plate's.

I laughed at him he was so funny then my laugher faded as I turned to the boy with a...duck's ass as his hair!

I looked at him and began laughing harder.

" who are you then? "

I turned to see gaara looking at me I gave him a sheepish grin.

" I'm pantail or chi I like the name chi so you can call me that I live or _lived_ in springfield missouri. how I got here I don't know all I know is that my house was set on fire and after a bit I was set on fire I didn't know this until I saw my arm was covered in flame because I had been in a car crash latley and was on a powerful pain medicine so I could not feel a thing. by the way I don't way i'm a cat and yes i'm usely a human not a cat. by the way who are you? "

I pointed a claw at the boy in orange '' me? oh i'm naruto! and i'm going to be hokage one day! "

I looked at the boy in orange named naruto I had a anime sweat drop over my head.

" i'm sasuke uchiha " I turned to the boy in blue with the duck ass hair.

" sasuke huh? "

he just blinked at me I had a anger mark now.

the boy in green spendex looked at me and exclaimed in a very annoying loud voise " I'M ROCK LEE! "

at this me and gaara both had anime sweat drop's.

" that remind's me doe's anybody know how to turn me back to normal? "

they all looked at me that was when I heard a girl voise " I do "


	9. trust and the hokage!

chi's pov:

we all turned to the voise to a lady in a green cloke and blonde hair that she was wearing in two low ponytail's with brown eye's.

I looked at her really puzzled " _who is she? "_ as I was racking my brain for an answer naruto had been chating to her in a very surpised and annoying tone of his.

" grandma what are you doing here? " he was yelling at the woman.

" _grandma? "_ now I was even more confused.

gaara's pov:

" _lady tusnade what is she doing here! " _I thought as I looked at the hokage I looked over at chi and saw that she looked very very confused I leaned over and whispered " chi that is the hokage lady tusnade. " after I had said this chi looked at me with this surprised look.

that was then that I notised that the hokage was staring at chi with this look that I could not tell what it meant.

chi's pov:

I looked over to see the old lady who was the "hokage" as gaara had said and saw that she was looking at me with a really wierd look it made me really uneasy.

" hokage why are you staring at me like a item at a store to buy? " I said very uneasy now that everybody was staring at me including the now silent naruto.

" I have come to help you is there any more information you need from me? " she said with this look that clearly said that she did not trust me at all.

" yes yes I do! " I said so very smugly.

" I mean I don't know you and your a very old lady and you make me uneasy because you look at me so much it kinda creep's me out and by the way naruto what is with calling her grandma? " I said as kind as I could get at this point which was not good because she was trying my patshence.

at my rude comment she was looking at me with a look of pure hatred. then everything went black...

when I awoke I was in gaara's room sitting in a chair when I looked around I saw everybody was talking nobody had noticed I had woken up.

" we can't trust her I mean how well do any of us know her? " tusande was saying to everybody else.

" true but she hasn't posed a threat so far " temari I had just noticed that she was in the room also.

" speak for yourself! she clawed my face and then stuck me in konoha in a pink room a dress and barbie doll's! " kankuro the annoying was yelling at temari.

" please if chi hadn't done it I would have thought about it sooner or later and done it myself" temari was yelling at kankuro this time but he was clearly scared.

" back on the subject nobody is to be left alone with this cat until we know she is not a spy for the akatsuki " tusande was now talking again she said some more stuff that I didn't hear I was to distracted with my own thought's.

" _a spy for who? "_

" who's the akatsuki? " I said suddenly everyone hearing my voise jumped but gaara he anwsered me " the akatsuki is an organtion that is after to take over the world " he said in a very unemotionless voise we all stared at gaara for a few more moment's before the hokage spoke up " how do we know your not an spy? " she sounded so untrusting.

" well one is I don't know who these people are and two how do I turn back into a human if I may ask? " I was still confused.

" well you can turn back yourself it's probley done be a jutsu all you have to do is brake the jutsu. " she said with a very satsfied look on her face.

" _sheeesh what did I do to her? "_

" and how do I do that? " I asked her in a very confused tone this is when I noticed gaara was staring at me with a very blank look it was confusing me even more.

" hey gaara what's wrong with you? " he turned his icy glare on me I looked at him strate in the eye meeting his eye's unblinking.

" gaara is that supossed to scare me off? because it is not working i'm not scared of you. "

at this everybody turned to me with this complete look of shock on their face's as if I had just been talking to the devil instead of the gaara.

" you should be i'm nothing but a demon " I looked at him with complete shock all over my face.

" is that what you think about yourself? your not a demon! your a normal if not really nice ninja! " everyone in the room looked at me with this werey look as if I was a very small kid that did not understand anything at all.

" why is everybody staring at me like i'm a small stupid kid! " I yelled angerly at everybody.

" because... " temari bean then stopped.

" because what? " I was getting angry.

" here come with me... " temari lead me out of the room.

when we were in the hallway " now what is wrong with gaara.

" well he has the shukaku sand demon sealed inside him so he is a demon " temari said werely.

I sighed " he is not a demon he is a normal person he is not a demon that is what is inside him not who he is now you shouldn't say such thing's about your brother! " after I had finshed temari looked at me as if I had a second head.

" n-no one has ever said that about him... " she still had eye's as wide as dinner plate's as we rentered gaara's room.

everybody was looking at temari and me but they all looked worried kankuro was looking at me as if I had down something to his sister which I hadn't.

" what are you looking at doll boy! " I shot at him bitterly.

at this kankuro began glaring at me with all his might and trying to use his height to intemadate me " there puppet's not doll's! " I just rolled my eye's at him " yeah whatev- "

I didn't get to finish when kankuro picked me up and was swinging me around again.

" oh not again! " I yolled as kankuro opened a window and throw me out it.

FOREVER-SWEET: DON'T YOU JUST HATE CLIFF HANGER'S! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. falling down

chi's pov:

I was yolling as kankuro launched me out the window at top speed I looked down while I was falling I was ' dropped 'out a third story window.

my eye's wided as I was falling and I was falling fast.

gaara's pov:

I stared in horror as kankuro lauched chi out the window.

I rushed over to the window followed by temari we both watched in shock as we saw chi falling and falling.

my eye's wided and temari gasped beside me though I did not hear it because I was staring at the sight in front of me.

chi's pov:

I closed my eye's tight " _I wish I was a human again then I could grab onto something! " _

I waited a few second's and opened a few moment's before I opened my eye's I was no longer falling but was grabbing onto something with my paw " _ no not a paw a...hand! "_

I almost lost my grip on the side of the building when I saw my own hand instead of a orange paw.

I looked up and saw gaara sticking his head out the window.

his eye's were as wide as watermallon's " what? " I yelled up to him.

but being so shocked by what I said he fell out the window!

" crap! " I shouted as I grabed the sash that strap's him to his gorde.

gaara's pov:

I was staring at the ground waiting for the impact I knew I would hit harder and faster then chi would have.

but the impact never came but the wind was knocked out of me.

I slowly looked up to what had caught me I looked up to see red eye's next to my seafoam green one's.

that's when I blacked out dew to lack of breath...

chi's pov:

I stared at shock at the boy he all the sudden became way more heavier and I was losing my grip on the ledge.

I looked down at my self and relised something " _i'm in my nightgown that I had been wearing when I was sent to this crazy world but the left sleave was burned off " _

I was losing my grip on the boy and on the ledge. " _crap I didn't think it would end this way I alway's thought that that thing temari put's down called 'food' would get me "_ I smirked at this.

that was when my grip on the ledge was gone and we both were falling fast with gaara in the front and me in the back.

I quickly turned us around to were I would take most of the impact and we hit I blacked out.


	11. jail bird?

chi's pov:

I opened my eye's and scanned my sorrounding's I was in a white room in a white bed and that was about it in the room.

" where am I? " I thought as I tried to get up but I was hit with a sharp pain in my back.

so I layed back down and fell back into a deep sleep for about two second's then I heard a loud crash I heard a voise I hated with all my heart now kankuro!

my eye's were open fast he was standing over me with this red face.

" there is no getting rid of you is there! " he yelled at me.

I grined up at him " nope! " I said in a very very annoying tone.

" why I otta! " I cut kankuro off by saying " you'll do what? throw me out a window! oh wait been there done that! " I said in a tone that was dripping in sarcasm.

I shreked in pain as kankuro graped my shoulder's with this look on his face like he's going to kill me!

unfrchently for kankuro a nurse happened to be walking by and saw the whole thing this is when I was going to get my revenge " RAPE RAPE " I was now screaming at the top of my lung's.

the nurse in the hallway was all of the sudden in the room with a big needle " wow that's a huge needle! "

kankuro looked very confused at me and then the nurse stuck the needle in his arm and he fell asleep.

the nurse was calling the police and I was thinking " _poor temari she has to be the one to bale him out of jail hehe mission complete yay! I now have some of my revenge! " _

then the world started to swim and I blacked out again.

kankuro's pov:

I woke up my head hurt " _the last thing I remember was trying to kill that cat/human monster!" _I shook my head and opened my eye's to bar's.

" _wait....no! no no no! I'm in prison! "_ I began to panike and run around in a very small circle.

I saw a cop watching me and yelled as loud as I could " can I have my one phone call! "

me laughed at me and said sure then he throw me a cell phone I dialed temari's number.

she picked up on the third ring " hello? "

" temari i'm in jail! " I was now screaming in the phone.

" calm down tell me what happened. " she said in a very calm voise.

" well I went into chi's room to get some info out of her I was touching her shoulder and she started screaming rape for no reason " I was very red in the face " _i'm going to murder her when I get out of here! "_

" well you should have thought about what you were doing she was probably still pissed at you for the window insadent! " temari had lost all her cool.

" i'll be there to pick you up in a few minute's " temari said this then hung up the phone.

I gave the op back his phone and waited until temari got here.

FOREVER-SWEET: I KNOW A PRETTY BORING CHAPTER BUT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK BUT I DO HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER CHI IS GOING TO KILL KANKURO LOL. PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD I WANT TO KNOW!


	12. jail brake! hospital styke!

temari's pov:

" _stupid kankuro! he got himself thrown in jail! "_

I looked down at a sleeping gaara in the white hospital bed when the doctor came in with a very depresed look on his face and bag's under his eye's.

" i'm afraid that he is in a coma " the doctor said and slowly walked out of the room.

I looked down at gaara in complete shock my little brother was in a coma and my other little brother was in jail all because...

that's when I saw a flash of red pass by the door and doctor's chasing after it at full speed I poked my head at the door and stopped a nurse. " what going on! " I demanded.

" sorry mis for the disterbance but one of the patent's has run away " she said that as she pointed to the red blur that now was out of sight.

my sweat dropped " this girl wouldn't happen to go by the name chi would she? "

the nurse looked at me in shock " how did you know? "

I sighed " _today is going to be a very long day. "_

chi's pov:

I was sitting in the hospital people come in with this really big needle they said they needed to give me a shot at this I suddenly had all the energy in my body and I didn't notice the pain in my back as I was sprinting down the hall way I was running like the hound's of hell were after me " _no way your getting that needle anywhere near me! "_ I thought as they were ganging on me that's when I passed by a hospital room and saw temari in it and she was watching somebody on the bed I didn't get a chance to see who because I was speeding down the hallway very fast.

this is when I smashed into some guy.

I looked up and saw a famillar smiling face it was naruto.

" naruto save me they have a big needle and there going to put it in my arm! " I screamed in

naruto just stood there looking at me like he didn't know what I was talking about " _he probably doesn't! "_ that's when I heard yelling coming down from the hall way I had just come from I screamed and right over naruto.

" sorry naruto! " I said over my shoulder and get running

1 hour later:

I was still running from the mad men with needle's when I saw a famillar shape in the exit door. " _shit kankuro's back! "_

kankuro was in the door way cracking his nocle's like i'm going to get it and the yelling down the hall way got louder this was when I saw the doctor's appeared.

the doctor's and now kankuro were charging at me like mad bull's from both side's no escape! " _I wish I was a cat again " _

I looked around everything had gotten short again my sweat dropped " _is that all I need to do! "_ I looked up to see kankuro and the doctor's still charging at me this is when I lept onto the cieling and the doctor's and kankuro ran right into each other leaving a very buried kankuro and a whole lot of doctor's on him.

I jumped down from the cieling and landed on the floor next to the pile then I got an evil grin " clean up on eile idiot! " then I ran back to my room and was a human again.

FOREVER-SWEET: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. coma

chi's pov:

I woke up the next morning in the hostipal bed.

I then grinned remembering what had happened yesterday with kankuro and the doctor's.

" _that's what they get for trying to put a huge needle in me and that's what he get's for throwing me out a window trying to kill me and kicking me when we first meet! " _

_" wow I have a lot of reason's to hate him! " _ I thought to my self as I looked out the window.

then a thought suddenly struck me " _where I'm I! " _

I got up quickly I fell back down because of the pain in my back.

" _ok chi take it nice and slow " _I slowly sat up I felt someone help me up the rest of the way it was a nurse.

" how are you doing today chi? " she asked in a wery tone " _she probaly heard about yesterday " _ I thought this while grinning like a manic the nurse looked at me like I had gone crazy when I finally stoped grinning I replied " yeah good "

" that's good to know because you have a vistor and he say's he will answer all the question's you have " and with this she left.

but who entered in her place was sasuke uchiha he sat down in a chair next to the chair.

" so chi what question's do you have? " he asked me in a cool macho tone like he was cooler then everybody else.

" cut the macho crap it's annoying and first where I'm I? " I said this with a annosent smile on my face.

he looked at me in totally shock then he recaptured his coolness and said " konaha hospital "

I stopped smiling and looked at him in confusin " where is that? "

" here and this is my home village " he said in most arrgant tone he could muster.

" no shit duck but! " I said to him and flashed a grin.

he had a anime anger mark over his head and I can tell he is about ready to flip his lid.

" is gaara alright? " I asked trying to hide my excitment.

he looked down and didn't answer me then it hit me temari in the room she was over gaara.

I leaped out of bed and rushed right out the door leaving a very shocked duck but boy behind me.

I ran right into kankuro nd bowled him over not caring I ran right into gaara's room he was still there and still asleep I hovered over him the doctor came in " are you family? "

" sorta I'm his cat " I never took my eye's off him.

" well mis he is in a coma " the doctor said and left me alone in the silence with a coma gaara.

" _in a coma "_ my heart felt heavy as I repeated these words in my head.

I stayed there minute's maybe hour's are passing " _I don't care... "_  
" please get better " I ran down the hall way back to my room hoping I didn't run into anybody I knew I didn't want them to see my tear's fall.

FOREVER-SWEET: I'M SO SORRY IF THIS IS TURNING REALLY SAD SORRY PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. jump

chi's pov:

three week's had passed since I had found out gaara was in a coma everyday temari come's in to see me and ask her the same thing every time and the answer I alway's get is no.

I cry myself to sleep every night and dream of nothing and my sadness just's grow's I have never in the time I have been here take a look at my reflation because I don't care the pain in my back is almost all the way gone but I don't feel it I don't feel anything.

I don't know way I'm so sad my heart is alway's heavy and I wonder why.

temari come's and vist's every day and try's to chear me up and I keep getting letter's from kankuro with death threat's in them sometime's I wish he would get it over with my heart is already gone what more can he do?

I sat on my bed staring at the cieling for some hour's when the nurse came in and sat a letter on my nightstand in the room.

I slowly got myself up and picked up the leter I half-heartly opened it to see it was kankuro...again.

I slowly begin to read it:

_dear chi,_

_it's all your fault gaara is in a coma! why don't you just disapear you have done nothing but hurt us all sense you got here why don't you just die! it's all your fault!_

a tear smered the ink on the paper my hand's were shaking so badly.

I set the letter on the nightstand and cryed myself to sleep.

when I woke up it was dark outside kankuro's letter was still accowing through my ear's ' _it's all you fault! it is all my fault but I will not cry anymore "_

I got up with a heavy sigh and made my way to the door I slowly walked down the hall way to gaara's room.

when I got there I sat n the chair next to his bed I watched him while listening to the clock for a few second's I bent down slowly I placed my lip's over his.

I got up slowly from my chair and left through my door back to my room when I had gotten there I opened my window " _this is the only solotion... " _ my last thought before I jumped.

nurse's pov:

I went to go see the patient chi when I opened the door to her room I saw her open her window and jump out it to her death below I ran away and screamed " doctor! " at the top's of my lung's but I knew it would be too late but I would try anyway.

chi's pov:

I was falling fast knowing I would not make it so I closed my eye's and waited to hit the ground.

FOREVER-SWEET: A CLIFFHANGER! DON'T YOU JUST HATE THESE WELL IF I GET ONE REVIEW I WILL UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER!


	15. yay!

chi's pov:

I didn't open my eye's for what I think a few second's but finally I opened them up and they just kept bigger at what I was looking at.

I had been caught and was sitting on some sand and looking down at me with a worried look was gaara.

he looked at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

he brought us back up to my window and the whole time never taking his eye's off me.

gaara's pov:

I opened my eye's to see a flash of red leave the room I tryed to get up after it " chi? " I said weakly my voise sounded like rough pebble's being grided together.

" _how long have I been out? "_ my vision was swimming as I got up in my bed and looked out the window what I saw though made me scared " _scared "_

I tryed to get out of bed and found I couldn't I had little chakara but I used it anyway's to get my out the window as fast as it could I caught chi with my sand and brought her over here to me I noticed she had her eye's closed.

I kept watching her " _please don't me dead I need you! "_ I thought as I looked at her she opened her eye's and I smiled at her keeping my tear's of joy inside.

I brought us slowly back to the window and saw that a lot of doctor's were gathered there.

" _good they can take chi. " _ I yawned once and blaked out...

chi's pov:

I looked at gaara as he yawned and fell over I quicky grabed him and a doctor's sleeve before the sand gave way from under us.

the doctor's helped me and gaara through the window.

a nurse can up to me and started to ask me really annoying quesion's like ' why did you jump?' and ' are you alright? ' i wasn't paying attionen and only answered a few with nod's I couldn't drag my eye's away from the form of gaara now lieing on the bed the doctor's were making sure he was ok.

a doctor came over to me and said that he was ok he was not in a coma he was just tired from using so much chakara.

" _he's ok " _so much joy flooded my heart and all the feeling's I had been missing all these week's were rushing into me the first to come was pain in my back and then happiness,sadness, and anger at kankuro!

" _how dare he accuse me of killing his brother he's the one who throw me out the window and casing gaara to fall out and me to save him! " _my face was now turning red from anger.

" when I get my hand's on kankuro I'm going to strangle him and make his life missrble! " my shout ran through the whole hostabil.

every doctor in the room turned to me and I turned bright red from embarrasment.

that was the last feeling that came to me.

" oh my gosh! I kissed gaara! " I said this to where everybody in the room looked at me...again.

if posable I got just a bit pinker.

tomarrow was going to be a looooong day...

FOREVER-SWEET: PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. temari!

the doctors were still staring at me when one of them stuck a needle in my arm I blacked out...

I woke up to yelling I looked outside my door to see temari and _kankuro_ fighting there way past the doctors trying to get into gaara's room.

" _they are awhere they have to wait only three more mintute's! "_

I started laughing at there total wierdness they probaly got that letter I sent to temari saying that gaara was out of his coma " _they came pretty soon! "_

I began laughing harder becasue temari brought out her fan and was trying to blow the doctor's away but she stopped when she heard laughing.

she turned around to see me laughing.

temari's pov:

I'm sitting at home watching the 13 ghost's on the couch when a messanger bird come's through the window carring a letter addressed to me I took the letter it said:

_dear temari,_

_hey I have never writen so sorry if this is messy but gaara is out of his coma and...when he was asleep I tryed to kill myself by jumping but he saved me that is when he woke up as far as i'm concered but that is gone come vist in a while I know it will take three day's to travel to konaha because the uchiha duck but boy told me bye!_

_sincerly, chi_

when I had got done reading the letter my hand's were shaking

" kankuro! pack we're going to konaha! " I yelled and rushed to go pack my own thing's.

1 day later:

we justy ran into the hospital when a nurse said we counld't be here " _like hell we can't! "_ I screamed in my head.

me and kankuro were now fighting or way into see our brother I had just got out my fan when I heard a very familliar laugh I turned around to see chi laughing at me and kankuro.

kankuro was still trying to fight his way in I went up and hugged chi.

chi's pov:

temari saw he and before I new it she was hugging me in a very tight bear hug.

" temari your killing me my back hurt's! " I said half choked.

after temari let go I put in " visting hour's are open in one minute so you just need to wake or not because here come's gaara now! "

I said this as I turned to see a very wobly gaara in black slack's and a red t-shirt.

I flashed a smile at temari and she just looked shocked.

" g-gaara your not sopposed to be walking yet! "

to late gaara fell done and blacked out...

FOREVER-SWEET: YOU SHOULD NEVER SAY THAT TO A PERSON WHO KNOWS THIS IT JUST MAKE'S THEM FALL OH WELL PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. big new's!

temari's pov:

I rushed to gaara's side chi was right next to me she was checking his pulse she let out a breath she had seemed to be holding " he's alive! " she shouted with glee.

I sighed " that's a relief! " I was so happy to see gaara even if he was asleep again...

chi's pov:

I sighed as I looked to see a doctor rushing down the hall way toward's us.

" mis chi why is gaara out of his room he is not supposed to be up for another three day's! "

he said this as he ran down the hall way to get a streacher to take gaara back to his room when he came back he set gaara on the strecher and took him bak to his room.

gaara's pov:

I woke up in my bed it was still dark outside I looked at the clock.

I sighed " _only two hour's sense I saved chi " _I thought.

my stomach started to flutter as I thought about chi.

I got up out of bed I couldn't get up without help so I had my sand help me up I started to walk out of the room into the hall I climbed onto the roof and began to think.

the sun was coming up and I desided to go back to my room.

when I was coming down the hall way I saw temari and chi talking to one another.

I tryed to say hi to them but I fell and blacked out...

chi's pov:

it was two hour's after gaara blacked out I'm standing over his bed I looked at gaara as he opened his eye's when he saw me he smiled I smiled back at him.

this is when the person I hated more then monday's came in " _kankuro... "_ I hissed out and before I had known what had happened I was a cat again.

I sighed and focused all my energy and was human again.

kankuro ran over to gaara and began annoying him with question's.

that's when kankuro looked at me and was trying to make himself taller he needed no help because I was as tall as gaara so I was pretty short.

he looked at me " hey red eyed demon! " kankuro spat at me with so much hatred in his voise you could probably see it in the air.

I looked at gaara he seemed a little hurt at kankuro's word's.

" _no one will hurt him why'll i'm around! "_ I was pissed.

" watch what you say _doll boy_! " I swear my voise was darker as I said this.

kankuro looked at me and then he slaped me.

there was something coming out of my mouth it was blood.

I looked at kankuro and smiled because I knew that I was going to beat the crap out of him.

gaara knew this to I could tell that he knew because he was looking at me with this oh no look I looked at him and gave him the who-me? look.

I picked up kankuro by his neck it surprised me how strong I was. but I picked him up three inch's of the ground and was suffacating him until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" you know you are turning into a goody two shoe's gaara? " I said to the redhead.

" what's a goody two shoe's? " he looked at me with a very confused look it was kinda cute.

" please don't kill me he is my brother you know? " he said in a very cool tone kinda like sasuke but it sounded cut on him and on sasuke it sounded like crap.

" don't worry I won't kill him " I flashed a smile behind me to gaara he had a very worried look on his face like he knew what I was planning which he doesn't because I don't even know.

then it came to me " _time for some of your own medicine kankuro! " _and with this thought I throw kankuro through the window " _poor window too bad it wasn't open. "_

I ran over to the window to see a figure on a fan catch kankuro before he hit the ground.

" _damn what a shame! "_

I frowned as temari brought the annoying kankuro slowly back to the window.

" better get out of here before he come's to murder me see ya... gaara-kun! " with this I turned into a cat and ran down the hall's back to my room to set up a trap just in case kankuro really doe's want revenge right away.

gaara's pov:

I watched chi as kankuro hit her and chi lifted him up by his neck

" _better go stop chi before kankuro end's up dead "_ I sighed mentaly.

I crossed the room quickly and grabed chi's shoulder we talked a bit " _ok this should work if I sweet talk her out of killing kankuro. "_

we kept talking for a bit until " don't worry I won't kill him "

I sighed in relief that was before she turned around and gave me one of her famise evil grin's and throw kankuro out the window.

I sighed " _well she gave him a taste of his own medicine bout time! "_ I grinned at myself and at chi.

" _I was begining to wonder when she was going to do that " _I ran over to the window with chi.

but not because I was worried that he would fall because he was brother but because I wanted to see him go splat.

the slat never came because temari saved kankuro " _what a shame! "_ I was kinda hoping I would actullay have some peace and quiet.

chi turned to me " see you later...gaara-kun! " she said this then turned into a cat and ran out of the room probaly because temari was bringing kankuro back up to the window.

" _gaara-kun? " _ thee world was begining to swim " _not again! "_.

I staggered over to the bed and blacked out...

DREAM:

_I looked around to see I was in my room in suna " how did I get here so fast? " _

_I looked around to see all the people of the village staring at me a whole crowd of scowling face's surronding me then my uncle apeared and was smiling until he looked at me the he was the same as the other villiger's he walked over to them and joined them._

_then kankuro and temari joined them then naruto and everybody else._

_everybody had no color they were all gray naruto was a little bit of color but it was faint._

_then I noticed that there was a little bit of color coming toward's me. until a cat with red eye's orange fur and a ying yang symbol on her forhead._

_she looked at me with a smiling face._

_I waited for her to turn away like everybody else but she just stared at me._

_then she turned around but she was still in color she walked over to the crowd she touched temari and kankuro's hand's and they both turned back into color._

_then she walked over to naruto and looked at him he was full color now she slowly walked around the crowd making people color all the people from konaha at the choin exam's were all in color and slowly everybody was in color but one person...my uncle._

_when chi walked over to him she looked at him and bit him making him disapear into nothing then she turned around to look at me again and everybody turned around it looked like she had everybody on her side they all looked at me and I was not surrounded by face's full of hate but face's full of love and happiness._

_I can tell the dream is trying to tell me chi will change my whole life and turn it all around._

_finally chi walked up to me but she was in her human form she was still smiling and when she walked up to me she kissed me and the dream dissolved..._

DREAM END:

I opened my eye's to see the sun was rising outside " _that was a wierd dream but it doe's give me hope for a better future... " _

I sat up slowly everything began to swim again so I layed back down and just watched the cieling when I noticed a chakara coming to the door I turned over just in time to see tusande walk into the room.

she sat down in the chair next to me " gaara we will be keeping chi in the kohana for a little while. " she stated.

" not without my premission she is my cat. " I said in a very weak voise.

" why do we need your premission? it's not your desion it's chi's. " she looked at me like I had gone crazy or sproted a second head which I hadn't.

" well she is my cat and if you disagree then ask chi herself she will tell you the same. " I said very stubbornly.

" fine I will! " she said this with a huff and walk or in better tarm's ran out.

chi's pov:

I was listening to music when the ' hokage ' walked into the room she sat down in the chair next to my bed " chi would you like to stay in konaha to train to be a ninja? " she said in a very calm voise.

" that's not my desion that's gaara's he is my owner " the word's had popped out before I could stop them.

" no he is not you are your own person. " she said to me I could tell she was getting pissed.

" I know but I'm loyal to gaara right now and if it is ok with gaara I would love to stay here a while to learn to become a ninja! " I said this trying to hid my excitment " _a ninja me! this is so awesome I hope gaara let's me! "_

" ok if you want I will ask gaara now " she said in a very pissed voise.

" that would be great lady hokage! " I said this in a cheery voise as she left she seemed a little bit happier now.

" _that was close I thought for sure that her fist was going to connect with my face...again "_ I sighed with relief and fell back asleep.

gaara's pov:

I waited until tusande got back into the room she sat back down in the same chair she had been in a few mintue's ago she sighed for a long time.

" well gaara she said she would love to but...it is your desion... " she said as if she had something stuck in her throut.

" yes of course she can stay but! when I come back to konaha we will talk about it more then."

the hokage looked so happy that chi was going to stay.

" that remind's me how is rock lee...? " I asked quietly I wasn't sure the hokage had heard me at first until I looked up to see her with a very surprised looked on her face.

" well sense he insissed to going on that mission with naruto to return kankuro back to your village he will be having his surgery in a week from now " she said in a very calm but sad voise.

" why do you ask gaara? "

" well I want you to tell him sorry for me... "

" why can't you tell him yourself? "

" because I'm leaving in two hour's with kankuro and temari back to the village while chi...stay's here... " I sighed at the last part because I really didn't want her to stay here too long.

" oh then I will and I will tell chi you are leaving... "

" no! I will tell her she is staying and i'm leaving for now! " I yelled a little louder then planned.

" just please go talk to lee... "

" good-bye gaara "

she left the room " good-bye lady hokage " I said in a quiet voise I knew she would not hear me and I knew she would be good to chi.

" _chi " _ I got up slowly puting on my ninja clothe's and walked to chi's room to tell her...

FOREVER-SWEET: I KNEW THIS WAS A REALLY SHORT AND REALLY BORING CHAPTER BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK EVEN IF YOU HATED IT PLEASE REVEIW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I PLAN ON USING SOME OF THE IDEA'S YOU GIVE ME! SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. gravity diffing hair!

chi's pov:

I stared in shock at gaara " _this mean's he's not staying? "_ I had heard gaara he said I was staying in konaha and he was going back to suna.

" so your not coming back? so I have to stay here forever? " I asked my voise was cracking a little bit.

" no when I have a mission near here I will be back to take you back to suna but until then you will stay here... " he said having that cold mask on.

" oh ok... " I got up and hugged him.

" but you better be back soon! so I can show you what a great ninja I will be! " I said this doing that pose that rock lee guy used.

gaara had an anime sweat drop over his head.

" bye gaara! " and with this he kissed me and left out the door.

" _what no good-bye! "_ I heard shouting coming out the window.

I looked out to see kankuro yelling in what looked like joy then temari hit him over the head saying moron and gaara looked up at my window smiled and walked down the path at suna.

" _I'm sure going to miss them...even kankuro " _ I smiled at my thought and laughed.

a doctor came into the room and said I would be relesed in one week I was so excited but he told me to take a nap.

" _yay! tomarrow I start to train to become a ninja! "_ I yawned and fell asleep.

I woke up to sense something in the room " _it's a ninja I can sense his chakara " _I slowly opened my eye's to see a man reading a orange book he had grey hair that was defing gravity.

I couldn't read what his book was so I got up and walked over to him he had a mask over most of his face and what was not covered by the mask was... " oh my gosh you only have one eyeball! " I screamed and started to run out of the room when I collided into a guy in green spendex and a bad bowl cut he looked a lot like rock lee but he was older.

I sreamed again " bad fashion sense! " and ran over to the window.

" _i'm glad gaara taught me two thing's before he left one was to control chakara the other was to turn into a cat at will now if i'm corrot if I turn into a cat and put some of my chakra into my leg's and feet I should be able to escape from these wierdo's! " _

I opened the window this is when the guy in the green spendex did the pose I did to gaara and screamed " HELLO YOUTHFUL ONE! " he said it in a voise that sent shiver's up my spine.

" I'M MIGHTY GUY AND THIS IS KAKASHI! " he said this while pointing to the gravity diffing hair man with the book.

kakashi looked up from the book " umm gai she's going to go out the window... " he said this as hid one eyeball got bigger.

' gai ' turned from kakashi to me " NO SHE WOUNLD'T SHE WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL WE TEACH HER A LITTLE ABOUT YOUTH! " I screamed once again and this time turned into a cat and lept out the window.

it was a fast fall I put all of my chakara in my leg's and landed softly the guy in the green spendex came out of the hospital and saw me he started to run after me " _this guy doen't give up doe's he! I can cover more ground if I'm in human form! " _ I turned quickly into a human and turned around and started to run down the street's of konaha.

I ran into a ramen stand and gai ran past it I sat down next to a familler figure in a orange suit.

" hi naruto! " I yelled.

naruto jumped and turned around to face me he looked confused he looked at me until he came to my eye's then something seemed to click in his brain.

" chi! " he looked at me as if I were a ghost with two head's.

" yep how many people do you know with red eye's " I grinned at him.

" none- i mean- I don't know what I mean but I thought you were a cat! " he was still staring at me with wide eye's as big as dinner plate's.

I had an anime sweat drop " wow sasuke was right when he said you were slow. "

I know sasuke was in the hospital now asleep.

my stomach rumbled naruto grinned at me " hungrey? if you are then here is y bowl of ramen i'll just buy another bowl. " he passed me his bowl.

I looked at him as if he was an angel " thank you naruto you are the best! " then I dug in.

FOREVER-SWEET: OK SO I PUT IN MIGHTY GAI HE IS CREEPY ND WHEN EVER HE TALK'S HE MAKE'S GOSSE FLASH APEAR ON MY ARM.

CHI: YOUR TELLING ME!

FOREVER-SWEET: -_-' PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. clothing trip!

chi's pov:

I sat back in my chair full.

" thank you so much naruto that is the first time in a long time I have had food that was not tea and jello! " I smiled happly at my orange wearing ninja friend.

" no problem chi! " he smiled back a huge grin.

" I have an idea how bout I take you around the village so you can meet the rest of the ninja here or at least the one's you don't already know! " with this he looked at me then frowned.

" but maybe you should get new clothe's? "

I looked down at myself to see I was still in my nightgown.

" oh... "

I got up " hey naruto do you know where I can get some new clothe's? " I asked in a hopeful voise.

he smiled a sad smile " nope! "

I had an anime tear drop over my head " then how do you expect me to get some clothe's? "

he seemed to think for a minute " let's go see sakura! bet she know's were to get you some clothe's! " he speed of in one diretion.

" _how's sakura? " _ I shrugged and speed off after naruto.

we ran though the street's of konaha for a bit until naruto stoped in front of a girl with... " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pink haried girl! "

I turned around and ran the diretion me and naruto had just come.

but something hit me in the head " hey why did you do that! " I yelled at the pink haried wierdo.

" because you called me pink haired girl! " she yelled back at me with just as much anger if not more. " _self note do not make... what is her name mad " _

" if you don't mind me asking what is your name "

she opened her mouth but naruto beat her to it " chi this is sakura sakura this is chi! " he said with a huge smile on his face.

sakura quickly wiped that smile off his face when she hit him into a wall.

my eye's widened to were I think they resimpled dinner plate's.

she dusted off her dress " now what do you want naruto? " she said this in a very calm voise like 10 second's ago she wasn't pissed at us.

naruto got up " well chi need's clothe's! but...we don't know were to get any do you know sakura? "

sakura turned to me " are you new in town? "

" _no! i'm just wondering arong town looking confused for fun! of course i'm lost you moron! " _but on the outside I said " yep I yes going to go with naruto to meet everybody else but I need clothe's for that not a nightgown so can you please help me? "

she looked at me and nodded " sure! I would love to help you...what was your name? "

" chi " " _you need to remember! I only told you two time's and naruto mentiened it in every sentance he said you need to clean out your ear's! " _

" ok chi let's go! "

she yanked me after her and naruto followed us.

we entered a store " ok chi meet me here in three minute's i'll be in the weapon's department so you should have plenty of time ok bye! " she throw this over her shoulder as she rushed over to a department.

I went to the clothing department.

I looked at the clothe's " _ok I have three minute's! brake! "_

I picked up some clothe's and went to the changing room's.

I looked at myself in the mirror I was shocked by my refletion.

I had orangeish redish hair red eye's and the ying yang symbol on my forhead I was also much skinnyer I had pale skin and I had an anime sweat drop " _I have no eyebrow's...ok...hey I have no eyebrow's just like gaara! " _ I laughed at my joke.

I looked at my outfit I had picked out a red shirt and black pant's that fitted my leg's tightly.

" _my hair is a mess it has a whole bunch of tangle's! and to make it worse it is down to my ankle's! "_

I walked out of the dressing room I almost tripped over my own hair.

I had walked over to get a hair tie of the rack so I could put up my hair when I tripped over my hair.

someone caught me before I hit the ground I looked up to see a boy with a dog on his head and red mark's on his cheek's.

" umm...thank you? " I got up and snatched a hair tie of the rack.

he smirked at me " no problem! are you new I havn't ever seen you around? "

" yeah i'm new i'm chi and you are? "

" kiba inuzuka and this is my dog akumaru! "

his dog barked at me then it growled at me.

kiba looked at his dog " what is it boy? "

his dog barked twice.

" huh? no way! "

kiba leaned toward's me and sniffed me.

" what are you doing? " I said this with an anime sweat drop over my head.

" checking your seant sorry akumaru smell's cat do you own any cat's? "

I grinned at him " _I probaly sounldn't but i'm going to do it anyway's! "_

" no but i'm gaara's cat so the seant you smelled is my own! " I grinned at him once again picked up my bag's.

" so sorry kiba but see ya! " he looked at me confused his dog akumaru growled at me and leaped ofo is head after me.

I screamed as I ran from the dog as kiba was in prosut of his dog so he could get it away from me.

I turned into a cat.

I looked pretty silly a orange redish cat running from a dog in a store with a hair tie and a bag in my teeth.

I was coming up to the meeting place when I saw sakura I leaped onto her face and akumaru followed me.

sakura's pov:

I looked around for chi.

" _she was supossed to be here an hour ago! "_

that's when I cat running toward's me with a shopping bag and a hair tie in it's mouth.

that's when I screamed because the cat leaped on top of my head.

then I saw what the cat had been running from it was akumaru and kiba was after him that's when akumaru leaped on top of me I grabbed him and we all fell over.

chi's pov:

I leaped off of sakura's head before akumaru knocked them both over then kiba forgot to stop and landed on top of sakura.

I saw sakura's walet sticking out of her purse I grabbed it and turned back into myself I rn of before sakura could see me.

I paided for the clothe's and hair tie.

I sat down on a bench outside and braided my hair braided it now reached the back of my knee's.

I walked over to naruto " so where next? "

FOREVER-SWEET: PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF THIS CHAPTER AS STUPID I STILL WOULD LIKE TO KNOW SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. death

sakura's pov:

I shoved kiba and akumaru off of me.

" kiba! why was your dog chasing that cat! I thought akumaru liked cat's! "

kiba got up and looked at me with this you are never going to believe me look.

" you wouldn't believe me if I told you! " he was looking around he looked like me was searching for that cat which was a posabilty.

" try me! " I yelled at him angrly I picked up all my weapons of the floor.

" well me and akumaru were walking by and a girl tripped and I helped her well akumaru said she smelled like cat well i smelled her and he was right so I asked the girl if she owned a cat she said she was gaara's cat and then she turned into a cat right before my eye's! " he said this with an exagrated look on his face. that is why I knew he was not making it up kiba doen't try to make up thing's to make himself look better he already think's everybody thinks he's awesome.

" wait did this girl have ankle long hair that was orangeish redish a pair of red eyes and a yin yang symbol on her head? "

he nodded.

I dropped my weapon's on the floor " _so that's why she can become a ninja she already has a kakakinki and she already has mastered it or at least part of it " _

" so your saying chi can turn into a cat at will? " my voise was shaking a little.

" was that her name and yes " he turned around and left the store.

" _wait! what if she's dangerous! naruto could be in danger! " _I ran out of the store without my weapon's.

I saw she was talking to naruto " naruto get down! " I said this as I throw a koni naruto turned around and saw the kuni coming he tackled chi to he ground so the kuni flew past both their head's not harming ether one of them.

chi's pov:

I was talking to naruto when I heard someone yell naruto's name he turned around his eyes widended and he tackled me to the ground so both of us didn't get hit by the kuni.

sakura's pov:

_" stupid naruto! he still thinks that she is a normal girl just a lost girl trying to get help! guess i'll have to take her on one on one but naruto would be againest me! "_

kiba was right next to me " need help? "

" yeah keep naruto away from me tell I finish of the spy/assin/cat/person type thing then i'll take her to lady hokage "

kiba went after naruto he had naruto backed against the wall.

" kiba what are you doing! " he was shouting angrely.

" protecting you! " he yelled back.

" from what! "

" from chi! "

naruto stoped strogling and starrted at kiba like he was crazy " _i'll explain it to him later kiba just keep him occped! " _

I took of in the derietion of chi.

while I had been paying attion to naruto chi had gotten back onto her feet.

" what is wrong with you sakura? " she yelled at me.

" _like she doen't know! "_

" i'm going to take you down before you cause anymore trouble! "

I took out a koni I was right next to chi

" now you die! "

then I plunged the kuni into chi's chest.

" CHI! " naruto screamed he was now fighting again with kiba.

chi looked at her wound and then back at me.

"_ she just won't die will she guess i'll try again "_

I toom the kuni out and stabbed her again but this time she hit the heart.

chi's heart hurt I could feel it then it stopped...

FOREVER-SWEET: AHHHHHHHHHH! CHI! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	21. borrowing' her wallet hehe

chi's pov:

I looked at sakura as kiba held naruto againest the wall then sakura stabbed me in the chest she missed any vitel organ's.

I starrted down at the bloody wound.

then she stabbed again this time she hi my heart then everything went black.

_I was floating in blackness I saw gaara's face he was waiting for me at the end of a path but I counldn't go because I was dying. " no I won't let it end this way! all because of a lunatic with pink her! " I foused and something came to me " forbidden jutsu! sosame jutsu! " _

sakura's pov:

my eye's widened as I looked at chi's 'body' she grbbed my hand that was still on the kuni and broke my wrist.

then she pulled the kuni out of her chest she turned and looked at me if even posable my eye's got just a bit wider.

chi's eyes had been swalloed by red even her pupil's she whispered almost to were I couldn't hear " stage 2 "

naruto finally broke free of kiba and punched him so kiba was knocked out.

naruto ran over to me and chi.

he looked at chi and her eyes he his eye's widened too.

then he spown around to me and glared at me as if it was all my fault.

chi then fell to the floor asleep or dead.

naruto picked her up and ran to the hospital leaving me all alone with a knocked out kiba.

naruto's pov:

I was racing to the hospital with chi over my shoulder when we got there the nurse looked up in shock.

she took chi to her room and told me to stay in the waiting room and she would be back in a moment to answer any question's I have.

chi's pov:

DREAM:

_I looked around everything was black again I heard a very familliar voise " the curse say's no one will be to near to your heart do not use the thrid stage " everything in the dream began to fade " please don't leave I have so many question's to ask! " but everything faded and I returned._

END DREAM:

I woke up it was dark outside I saw a letter on my nightstand.

I sighed " _another death threat from kankuro " _I sat up in bed my chest hurt.

I grabed the letter and opened it what surprised me was it wasn't kankuro's sloppy handwriting but perfect curved handwriting and it smelled of sand " _gaara... "_ I began to read the letter:

_Dear Chi,_

_Wish you were here I heard you are going to start your ninja training tomarrow good luck._

_love,_

_gaara_

I starred at the letter it reminded me of home " _home that's what it is now "_

I got up that's when someone entered my room it was kakashi the man with gravity defiging hair.

" i'm sorry we did not get a proper way to meet i'm kakashi and I will be one of the sensai's that will be helping you become a ninja "

" nice to meet you kakashi but if you don't mind me asking who is my other teacher? "

" gai "

" oh no not the one with the bowl cut! "

he chuckled " yes the same "

" he will be working with you on tai jutsu and I on gen jutsu and nin jutsu "

" ok " I looked at him " _I wonder what is under that mask? " _

" so when do I start? "

" when you get dressed when you do we will head out right away "

" ok " I got up and kakashi left the room.

I got changed into a black top and black shorts with a pair of ninja shoes.

they are black too.

I brushed my hair and bradied it again but I didn't have the heart to cut it all off.

" _can't wait to get to be a ninja! "_

I saw kakashi and gai were waiting down below my window.

" _i'm guessing they don't know about my speical talent hehe all just drop in! "_

I lifted the window and climbed out I turned into a cat in mid flight then I put chakara in my paw's. and landed in front of gai sensai and kakashi.

gai sensai looked down at me " well kakashi where did this cat come from? "

kakashi looked down from his book he closed it and looked down at me.

" how should I know gai? where is chi she was supposed to be here three minute's ago? "

" like you have never been late? " I said to them they both looked down at me.

I turned back into my human form and gai sensai turned totally pale and kakashi dropped his book.

" what you look like you have just seen a ghost " I laughed and kakashi looked at gai gai looked back at kakashi.

" well chi let's go get you some weapon's " kakashi said this picking up his book and walking into a store.

" meet us back here in ten minute's got it? "

I nodded and took off in the derition of weapons.

I stoped when something caught my eye it was a pack it was red with the kanji for love on it.

I smiled remembering gaara's mark on hid forhead I picked it up.

I got 20 shideken and 30 kuni. 2 scroll's and 50 sembon.

I went to the front to buy it all I brought out sakura's walet I bought all of it and walked back to the meeting place.

me and kakashi turned up at the same time both and hour late gai was mad at us.

" what I was picking up weapon's and saw this really cute pack " I shrugged.

" how did you pay for all that? " he looked at my pack and all the weapon's it contanted.

" sakura let me 'borrow' her walet so I could buy all of this "

I grinned.

" let's go train! " gai shouted and ran out the door's.

" doe's he alway's do that? "

kakashi nodded.

" _this is going to be a long week...or more "_

I sighed and me and kakashi caught up with gai sensai

FOREVER-SWEET: PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. the race began's!

chi's pov:

I ran with kakashi and gai sensai to the hokage's office.

" _I wonder what the hokage want's at 5 in the morning! "_

we entered the hokage's office tusande was sitting behind her desk doing some paperwork.

" hello chi, kakashi, gai " we all nodded to her.

" what do you want with us at 5 in the morning? "

kakashi hit me in the back of the head " hey! "

I rubbed the back if my head and glared at kakashi " why did you do that? "

" because you were being very rude she's the hokage " he said in that really annoying tone of his.

anime sweat drop appeared over my head " so? naruto doe's it all that time "

kakashi had a anime sweat drop too " please don't follow naruto's exsamble "

" please kakashi I know this i've been here for what almost a week now? "

kakashi had another anime sweat drop.

" well if your done bickering shall I tell you why I summoed you here? "

I stoped looking at kakashi and turned to face the hokage.

" yes lady hokage " I bowed to her.

she looked at me the laughed.

" what's so funny! " I looked at her with an anger mark over my head.

" _who doe's she think she is laughing at! "_

my blood was begining to boil.

tusande stopped " it's that you have finally got it in your head that i'm you elder and that i'm more powerful then you! "

kakashi's pov:

I looked over to chi to see her reaction to what the hokage had said.

chi at first had an anger mark then she got this evil glint in her eye that she got when she thought of something evil that she knew she was going to do.

" _oh no not again " _ I remembered what had happened the first day when gai said something simirllar to what she just said

FLASHBACK:

_chi was standing in front of kakashi and gai when burst out in one of his great speach's._

_" chi! you most know that he and kakashi are going to be in charge which mean's you need to get used to the fact that we are going to be in charge and you and going to do what we say! " _

_chi got an anger mark then this evil glint in her eye that no one had ever seen in a child's eye._

_she ran over to gai sensai her eye's changed to were they were all red her pupil's were gone._

_she looked at gai with this manic look and hit him in his leg with her foot his foot went right from under him and he fell over but not before chi hit him in the chest with her fist and he went flying into three tree's. _

_chi's eye's went back to normal and she looked at gai as if she didn't know what had just happened._

_gai being the lonitic he is got up and shouted " THAT WAS A VERY GOOD JOB CHI ALMOST AS LEE! " " KEEP UP YOUR POWER OF YOUTH! " chi looked at him with a sweat drop over head sighed and began training._

END FLASHBACK:

I looked back over to chi " _who know's she didn't do that that whole other time we were training then again me and gai never tryed to show her we were her boss's again "_

chi's eye's had lost that evil glint " _she most really want to know what tusande want's us all here for if it's something stupid then we are all in deep crap "_

chi's pov:

I took a deep breath and relaxed I looked over to kakashi he looked like I was ready to butcher the whole place.

what? I wasn't going to do anything! I mouthed at him he rolled his eye's and looked back at tusande and so did I.

" if you don't mind me asking can you please tell us why we are all here? "

" yes you have passed the test chi! "

I looked at the hokage as if she had gone crazy! " wait what do you mean by I have passed? "

I yelled at her and then looked at her as if she had two head's but to tell you the truth nothing could have surprised me more then what she had just said.

" your test to become a ninja " she looked at me as if I should know this which I have no clue what she is talking about.

" I don't get it "

" _ok 'm lost! "_

" it's pretty easy by not getting mad at me you are now a ninja! "

" oh... is that all there is to it? "

" yep! "

I had a sweat drop over my head.

" here is your headband chi and you are starting out as a choin "

she passed me a headband.

I clipped it to my backpack I never went anywhere with out it on.

kakashi looked confused " lady tusande why a choin? "

" because any one she keep's on her squad she will be able to keep in line "

she laughed and looked at me.

" i'm counting on you to keep who ever you get stuck with under control "

I looked at her " so you mean naruto? " I looked at her as if I already knew what the answer would be.

she sighed and nodded " you can count on me chief! "

someone knocked on the door " come in! " tusande yelled.

sakura walked in.

I glared at her she avoided my eye's.

I yes right next to the window " this is just in case you try to come at me with a kunai again! " I spat at her with so much venom in my voise I saw sakura flinch.

" _good because if she ever pull's something like that again i'll brake something more then her wrist! " _

she looked at me dead in the eye's " hokage is sasuke ok "

I snorted " is that all you ever talk about your baby sasuke "

she glared at me she came over to me and was getting in my face " don't you ever insult my sasuke! "

I rolled my eye's " _I really hate this girl! "_

a evil grin spread across my face " whatever you say billboard brow! "

she looked so red in the face.

" i'm going to kill you! " she yelled.

" if you can catch me! " I said this as I fell out the window.

she jumped out after me.

FOREVER-SWEET: THE RACE IS ON! PLEASE REVIEW AND CAN YOU GIVE ME TWO PLACE'S IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE THAT YOU THINK CHI SHOULD RUN THOUGH WITH SAKURA FUNNY WHERE EVER YOU PICK! PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. the race end's with a funny ending!

chi's pov:

I ran down the side of the hokage's building with sakura right behind me she was catching up fast.

" _man she is fast I wonder if I will be able to out run her probably not for long I guess I will have to loss her! "_

I jumped of the side of the building and ran out onto the street's of konaha with sakura close behind me.

I ran right past iruka's classroom " _hey I have a way to shake of sakura! "_

I leaped right through the window of iruka's classroom sakura soon followed me.

" well that didn't work " I muttered under my breath.

sakura came up to me with a kunai in her hand "_not again! " _I screched in my head as I douged behind a kid's desk.

sakura hit the kid's desk he was wearing a pair of goggle's and a really long scarf.

" hey what's your name boy? " I asked him as sakura got the kunai free I picked up the boy and moved as sakura slamed the kunai down on his seat.

" my name's konahamoru! " he said as I set him down next to iruka.

" _sheeesh that's a mouth full! "_

" well it's nice to meet you konahamoru! i'm chi! "

I said this as sakura finally got her kunai free again.

" why is sakura trying to kill you? "

" because i'm a enemy ninja come to blow up the village " I said with a manic look on my face.

his eye's widened and he ran over to iruka.

sakura came at me again " well I would love to chat but I got to run from billboad brow here! "

sakura seemed to get even more mad at me for my comment.

" _time to make like a bannana and split! "_ I leaped out a different window.

" _I'll make sure to pay for those when I grab sakura's wallet again hehe "_

I ran through konaha for about another moment when I ran through the tree's and came apon a clearing with four ninja's training in it.

" hi tenten! " I said as I ran past her.

" hi neji! " I said extra loud just for him when my braid hit him in the face and he fell over.

" whoooops sorry neji! " I ran past him before he could get up and chase me like sakura was right now.

I ran past gai sensai and rock lee and picked up the pace before ether one of them could say anything at all.

I ran out of this clearing and ran into a new one.

I ran up to ino " _I'm going to make a little more trouble! " _

" hi ino pig! "

I ran as fast as I could I slammed right into shukumaru.

we both fell at the same time I got up much quicker though " sorry shukamaru! "

I ran back of again but I heard something over my shoulder along the line's of ' wat a drag '

I ran into one last clearing with ino and sakura right behind me.

I stopped when I saw a dog on top of a boys head.

a anger mark appeared over my head

" _it's not that I hate kiba it's that he was so easly tricked by sakura into thinking I was evil! "_

I walked up to kiba and tapped on his shoulder he turned around fast he saw me and his eyes widened just a bit.

I smiled curtly at him " hi kiba "

he just staitred at me I punched him in the nose.

as he fell to the ground I said " now were even "

I smiled and walked over to hinata she looked at me and was shaking.

I hugged her she stopped shaking " I'm sorry hinata you had to see that but he almost got me killed please forgive me and by the way I think you need to give kiba a little bit of his own madacine in gluting or you can just kick him! "

I let go of hinata she was smiling but she was also confused I could tell.

" by the way he said naruto was stupid " I said this with a evil smile on my face.

hinata looked a little mad I walked out of her hitting range.

she walked over to kiba and kicked him in the nose.

" _he wouldn't be smelling for a little while! "_

I laughed inside my head.

I walked over to the last guy in the clearing " hi shino... " I always felt akaward around shino.

" hi chi... "

he apparently felt the same we both walked past each other I ran back to my room in the hospital knowing that sakura and ino would not be chasing me " _hey I would stop and stair if I saw hinata kicking kiba's ass! " _

I laughed inside my head I layed down on my pillow and fell asleep

DREAM:

_I was floating around in darkness again._

_" hello is anyone here? " I yelled into the darkness. _

_a dark figare appeared beside me " sasuke will leave for the snake " said a very famillar tone that I had heard before. " who are you! " but the dream faded._

FOREVER-SWEET: SORRY BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. author's note

**FOREVER-SWEET: MY STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE REALLY SOON THERE IS ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTER'S LEFT BEFORE I BEGAN THE SEQUL TO SEEING RED AND IN THE SEQUL SOMEONE ELSE IS COMING... BUT I'M NOT TELLING ANYMORE OK SO PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST FEW CHAPTER'S I HAVE THERE ARE ONLY A FEW MORE THE LAST CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 30.**

**there will be a squel it will be called ****red and blue squel to seeing red**** please enjoy! date that it will be coming out on is 6/8/2010.**


	25. falling

chi's pov:

I woke up from my dream I bolted up right in bed and looked around I was still in the hostipal bed.

" _it was a dream...but what did it mean by sasuke will leave with the snake? "_

I got up and went over to the window I opened it to get some fresh air when I heard a clatter come from the room right next to mine.

" _sasuke... "_

I quickly got dressed in a red shirt some black shorts and a pair of black ninja shoes.

I went over to the bathroom I noticed that my teeth were turning yellow " _I need to get a brush and some toothpaste and a tooth brush! " _

I searched the cabinet and found a brush toothpaste and a toothbrush.

after I had brushed my hair and teeth I found a red hair tie and put uo my hair in a ponytail.

" _I don't feel like braiding my hair today "_

I picked up my red pack with the black kanji on it I slong it over my back and went out into the hall way just in time to see a flash of orange disapear down the hallway.

" _whats naruto doing here and where is he going? "_

I followed naruto down the hallway he went up to the roof I hid behind a water tower.

I peaked out from behind the huge water tower to see naruto and sasuke begin fighting sakura was just standing and watching them fight.

sasuke all the sudden did some wierd hand sighs and lighting appeared in his hand's he lunched himself at naruto and naruto did the same thing but with a huge ball of chakura.

sakura ran out to them getting into the middle of them both the boy's looked startled and both tryed to stop.

" _sakura you idiot! "_ I ran out from behind the water tower I grabbed sakura and dragged her out of the way kakashi appeared and grabbed naruto and sasuke's wrist's he throw them into two water towers (one of them was mine)

I sighed " _glad that wasn't me behind that water tower! " _

sasuke yanked his hand out of the water tower and naruto slid his hand down I looked at the damage it looked like sasuke had done the most damage.

sasuke smirked but kakashi started scolwding him sasuke walked away he seemed angry when he got behind the water tower's.

sakura was glaring at me she pushed me away

" _so that is how I get treated for saving your but! thank's a lot sakura! "_

she glared at me I sighed and walked away too when I got behind the water towers I gasped.

naruto's water tower's back was gone.

" _i'm glad I wasn't on the resiving ebd of that attack! poor water tower! "_

I walked a little around the village when someone grabbed my arm I swong around to see kakashi with his hand on my arm.

" what do you want kakashi? " my face was emotionless kinda like gaara's.

I almost smiled at the thought of gaara...almost.

" why did you save sakura? " he took his hand off my arm.

I shrugged " because she was going to get killed? " the truth was I had no clue to as why I saved sakura.

" you don't sound so sure " he looked at me as if he had already found out my deepest secret.

" _he's not even close! " _

" that's because I'm not sure just like i'm not sure when gaara, temari, kankuro are coming back "

my heart hurt when I said the sand sib's name's.

" _I miss them all so much " _

I sighed kakashi looked at me he seemed to smile under his mask.

" don't you worry about that chi they will come back trust me "

" how can you be so sure? "

kakashi looked at me as if I had sproted two heads " so you believe they are never coming back? "

now it was my turn to look like kakashi had two heads " I never said that! "

my eyes were now as wide as dinner plates " I just said I don't know when they are coming back! "

kakashi stopped looked at me funny and after a second or two I stopped too.

" hey kakashi i'm going to go train in my cat form she you later! " I turned into a cat fast.

" **I suppose I can't put of talking to sasuke any longer " **

I turned around to face kakashi " so you have to go put up with the duck but boy? "

kakashi looked at me funny " **how did she know that? **"

" because you just said it? "

" I havn't said anything what are you talking about chi? "

" _what is he talking about he has been talking about going to go talk to sasuke hasn't he? "_

I lookedat kakashi one more time " _maybe I should just leave it alone " _

" good bye kakashi good luck with sasuke " I said this while I sprinted over to the river to train.

kakashi's pov:

I looked at the diretion chi had just disappeared down.

" _how did she know that I was going to see sasuke ummmm strange very strange indeed " _

I shurruged off the feeling and walked over to where I think sasuke would be sitting.

gaara's pov:

I was lying on my bed it was begining to be light outside.

" _I wonder how chi is I haven't seen her in a week " _

I sighed at the thought of chi.

I heard a bang I turned my head slowly to the door where temari stood in the door way breathless.

" yes temari? " I asked not in the mood today.

" gaara great new's we have a mission! "

I frowned at temari " and why i'm I supposed to be excited why? "

" because it's to deliver a message to konaha! " she said jumping up and down in excitment.

" so wh- " I stopped my self in mid sentence.

" wait did you say the village hidden in the leaf's? "

" no! I said the hidden sound village! " she said with her hand on her hip.

" oh " I said and moved a little toward's the egde but careful not to slip off.

temari sighed in frustation " yes I mean konaha you idiot! " temari screamed at me.

at this I jumped and fell out of bed and onto the floor I looked up at temari with a startled look on my face I regained my look of total blankness and got up.

" well you go pack i'll go get kankuro " I said this I pushed past temari into kankuro's room.

I looked at my brother sleeping peacefully " awww now isn't that just cute " I murmed under my breath.

a evil smile spread across my lips I quickly got rid of it and took a deep breath " KANKURO CHI'S BACK FOR HER REVENGE ON YOU AND SHE HAS THE WHOLE VILLAGE BEHIND HER! " I yelled this at the top of my lung's.

kankuro jumped out of bed and would have gone out the window if it wasn't for the fact that the window was closed.

I kept my mask on and kankuro lept to attietion he saw no one but me in the room.

his face was turning red before my eyes I was trying with all my might not to smile and was doing a very good job.

" WHO YELLED THAT WHILE I WAS SLEEPING! " he yelled at empty air.

he looked around the room " _he probably looking for temari hehe " _

I raised my hand kankuro looked at me and his face went back to it's normal shade he looked confused.

" why are you raising your hand? "

" because i'm the one who woke you up " I asked my voise to my luck was emotionless.

kankuro looked at me for a moment before speaking " no you didn't temari did? "

I narrowed my eyes at him " yes I did "

" no you didn't gaara "

I was gitting very pissed very fast.

" yes I did kankuro "

" no you didn't gaara " he said to me then he tryed to go around me.

" yes I did " my voise had darkened and my hand was twiching.

kankuro noticed " gaara no you didn't now where is temari so I can kill her for waking me so early in the morining "

I grabbed kankuro's wrist with my hand and pulled him down to my eye level " kankuro I am losing my patence I did wake you up got it! " I voise was almost to a yell.

" gaara no you didn't! " kankuro was yelling " _i've had about enogh of this! "_

I pushed kankuro though the window shattering the glass as kankuro begin his fall.

FOREVER-SWEET: OK HOW MANY OF YOU WANT KANKURO TO SURVIVE? I DON'T SO WE SHALL SEE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. here we go!

kankuro's pov:

" _why does everything bad happen to me! " _

I closed my eyes not wanting to see the ground come near as I go, splat!

I opened back up my eyes I was in my room again and gaara was over me he looked really pissed at me.

" I woke you up kankuro " he said this in a very threating voise.

I nodded gaara walked out of the room.

he popped his head back in " by the way we have a mission "

I groaned at this " _another one! it's only been 2 days sense our last one! "_

" what is the mission " I asked I was now very suspicous " _gaara hasn't seemed happy in this whole week sense the monster diss- oh no! "_

gaara smiled it wasn't a real smile it was a qurk of the lips " to konaha to deliver a message ti the hokage oh and while we're there we are going to pick up chi! "

he quickly walked out of the room again but he throw over his shoulder " get packing it's a three day trip but we are traveling day _and_ night "

I sighed " _this is just perfect we're going to get that monster and we're bringing her home! how could gaara do this to me! "_

temari entered my room having seen everything I could tell by the look on her face " hey kankuro cheer up we don't leave until tomarrow "

I frowned at her " yes that is something to look forward to my inpinding doom " I said sarcatcly.

temari rolled her eye's " just get packed " and with this she left the room.

I just finished packing I looked out the window it was dark outside " _tomarrow we go get chi " _

shivers went up and down my back remembering the last time we had meet " _she had thrown me out a window! "_

I looked over towards the clock on my wall it was 9:00 p.m. " _time for bed and tomarrow the demon! " _

I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

DREAM:

_I was in a meadow full of flowers it was spring and the birds were sighing some happy tones " so why do I feel like there is something wrong? " I looked up at the sky it was a baby blue._

_all the flowers were roses and dasiy's._

_everything in the dream begin to change before my eyes the flowers all died the sky had clouds coming to cover it and the ground was cold chi appeared right next to me and looked at me with an evil smile._

_her claws dug into me with so much pain that I yelped out in pain then she scratched my eye and it was bleeding. _

_I fell down and the ground disappeared to were I was falling into darkness and then everything went dark..._

DREAM END:

I opened my eyes to look at the room around me I was still in my room I sighed a breath of relef and got up and dressed.

gaara popped his head inside my room " kankuro time to go! " and he popped it back out.

I sighed " _these days are going to be long ones... "_

chi's pov:

I had been training for two days after I had talked with kakashi naruto ran by the river in a blur of orange.

" hey naruto what's the rush! " I yelled as I sat down on a near by rock.

naruto stopped and looked at me " you mean you don't know! "

I nodded " yeah what's wrong? "

" sasuke's gone to oroachemaro! "

I jumped up at the metion of that name.

" the evil snake dude! "

" the same one I was going to go tell tusande! want to come and tell her? "

I nodded and we both set of towards the hokages office.

tusande's pov:

I sighed at the huge pile of paperwork on my desk " _I can't avoid it " _

I sighed again as I picked up a pen and began reading over some paperwork when chi and naruto broke through my door huffing and puffing.

" what wrong with you two haven't you ever heard of knocking! " I yelled at them.

" _actullay i'm pretty glad about them distrubing my work but what on earth could be so wrong that they needed to bust down my door! " _

chi looked at me and began slowly huffing out word

" sasuke...has...been...takin...by...evil...snake dude! " chi fell to the ground after saying this.

" grandma you have to let me go after him! "

" no not now naruto go back to your house I will give you intrions tomarrow "

naruto left my room I looked over to chi she was still on the floor.

" chi go get shukamaru he will be the head of the team you will also go on the mission go round up some peope that is not naruto you have an hour until you are supposed to leave now go! "

chi stode to attieon " yes mam! " and she ran out as fast as she could.

" _I hope they will do alright " _ I sighed and went back to doing some paperwork and doing some paperwork on the subject of sasuke missing.

chi's pov:

I ran down the streets of konaha and ran right into shukamaru.

I told him everything.

" but I think I should let naruto come anyways is that alright with you? "

" fine "

" ok then lets go get him! " I turned into a cat

" **cat/girls are so troublesome **"

" yeah yeah shukamaru let's go! "

I ran of to naruto's house with the lazy but behind me.

FOREVER-SWEET: YEAH I KNOW IT IS A BIT BORING BUT THE REALLY GOOD PARTS ARE COMING SO PLEASE READ! AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	27. we're of to save the sasuke!

chi's pov:

I ran up to naruto's house and knocked on the door naruto answered in his pj's with a wierd hat on.

" is that a sleeping hat or something is eating your head? "

naruto had a tear drop above his head " it's a sleeping cat chi "

" ok...you sure? "

he looked at me with the look which I know will probably get me chased or yelled at so I spoke up.

" naruto we're going after sasuke you coming? "

naruto looked at me and then ran inside his house closing the door behind him.

" i'm guessing that's a no? "

I started to walk away but shukamaru stuck out his arm so I couldn't pass " just wait "

" fine " I huffed and sat down.

a flash of orange ran past me " come on guys we have to go get sasuke! "

me and shukamaru both had tear drops over our heads.

" naruto get back here we still have to go get some more people! " I yelled at him.

naruto was back in a flash " how do you move so fast? "

he shrugged and started pulling me and shukamaru over to the gates of konaha.

" naruto did you not hear chi we have to go get some more people "

naruto just kept pulling us " naruto you weren't even supposed to come on this mission "

naruto stopped he also let go of us and turned around to face me.

" what do you mean I'm not supposed to be on this mission? " he was confused you could see it on his face plan as day it self.

I sighed " the hokage told me not to go you because...you know she never really said but I disided that you needed to go because sasuke is your friend now come on so we can go rescue him but we need more people k? "

naruto nodded I turned to shukamaru " where to next? "

shukamaru started walking in another diretion.

I turned to naruto and shrugged.

we both started walking after shukamaru.

shukamaru stopped when he got to a house he began knocking on the door saying some stuff about getting up but I didn't catch it.

he sighed " there's only one way to get him up "

he sat down and pulled out a bag of " _bbq flavored patatoe chips! how's this going to help! "_

" i'm not going to eat these all by myself "

naruto sat down beside shukamaru and started eating chip's.

" chi do you want some? " naruto said with a mouthful

I think I turned green " no thank you! "

they got down to the last chip in the bag when something flashed out from the house and had the last chip.

" _choji? "_

choji stated saying a lot of stuff about how no one will eat the kast patatoe chip but him and naruto was yelling at shukamaru.

I sensed a chakara behind me I really didn't like I turned my head around to a famillar dog boy.

" hi kiba " I said curtly.

" your still not over it are you? "

" nope! "

" what can I do to make it up to you? "

" go on this mission "

" what mission? "

" ask shika "

" shika? oh you mean shukamaru "

" no duh! "

naruto finally notcied kiba and turned around to him.

everybody else saw him but choji because he was about to devor the patatoe chip.

choji's pov:

I was about to pop the chip in my mouth when I noticed it wasn't there anymore.

chi had it in her hand and she crushed it into dust.

chi's pov:

after I had crushed the chip choji fell to the ground in defeat.

I turned back around to notice two things one kiba was coming two neji was coming.

we all made our way to the gate that's when sakura came to the gate's and started begging naruto to bring sasuke back.

after sakura finished her little spech we all set out into the wider world to go find sasuke.

FOREVER-SWEET: ALL THE CHAPTER'S TO SEEING RED WILL COME OUT TODAY! BECAUSE OF SOME PROBLEMS SO YOU GUYS WILL BE GETTING THE CHAPTERS ALL OF THEM ALL TODAY! OH AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. pantail or chi?

gaara's pov:

we had just passed over into the forest.

" _here we come chi "_

chi's pov:

I noticed a chakara enter our area.

I broke off from the group to go find out.

I ran through the tree's but it seemed I wasn't getting any closer.

" _why arn't I getting any closer? "_

that's when I noticed another chakara entered.

I stopped " _which one should I go for? "_

I thought for a second " _well sense i'm not going anywhere with this chakara let's go follow the other one! " _

I changed diretion and started to follow the other chakara.

I went through th last tree to feel te chakara on top of me.

I saw a guy with wierd red dot's on his face.

he ran behind me " _he saw me! "_

a bone came out of his arm and he tryed to stab me with it.

" and I thought I was a freak! "

I dodged the attack and sat on a new tree.

" who are you? " he asked me.

" who i'm I? maybe I should ask you that! "

he looked at me and tryed to stab me with that bone thing again

" who are you? " he asked again.

" i'm chi of the konaha and maybe you should see my abilty! "

I turned into a cat just as a bone flow past my head and landed into a tree.

" who are you? " he asked again.

" I just told you! "

" no you didn't _who_ are you? "

I thought for a second " I'm pantail I guess? "

he nodded " yes you are and dont forget it "

he disappeared through the tree's.

" _I don't know who I am anymore "_

I sank to the ground " _what do I do? I don't know who I am...who am I! "_

" somebody please tell me! "

" **you are chi **" a voise said in my head.

" really? I can't tell! he said i'm not! who i'm I! "

I started to cry " **you are who you want to be **"

I stopped crying and looked around me.

" _gaara... " _

gaara's pov:

I heard a voise echo through the tree's " who i'm I! "

" _you are who you want to be "_ I thought inside my head.

chi's pov:

I wiped away my tear's and got up.

" i'm chi and no one can say who I am! "

I started going through the tree's and came apon a clearing shukamaru was facing off againest one of the sound ninja.

" hey shukamaru where is naruto? "

shukamaru didn't look at me but pointed to a new clearing.

I ran down it to find rock lee fighting againest the guy with the red dots on his face.

" so good of you to join us pantail " the guy said.

I went stiff in the back.

rock lee turned around to look at me he looked really wosy.

" pantail that is who you are "

FOREVER-SWEET: PLEASE REVIEW! AND SEE WHAT HAPPEN'S NEXT! PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Kimimaro

chi's pov:

I looked at the guy with the red dot's on his head and smirked.

" i'm not pantail anymore i'm chi "

the guy looked startled and rock lee snapped out of the wosyness.

" now who are you? " I asked in a smug voise.

he regained his conposer " you are not chi you are pantail "

I yawned at him " nope sorry you are wrong but you get this lovly prize! "

I punched him in the gut " now would you like to try again "

" you trash you are pantail not chi "

" stick's and stone's may brake my bones but your word's will never hurt me "

I kicked him this time in the head.

" now please try again "

" you are...are...chi "

" good boy now who are you? "

he got up big and tall bone's started sticking out everywhere on him.

" i'm Kimimaro from the sound ninja five "

" _Kimimaro that's a dumb name! "_

I had a tear drop I pointed to one of his bone's " is that suppossed to scare me? "

lee shouted at me " watch out chi he's dangerous! "

" _thank you captain offise! " _

I rolled my eyes at lee.

that's when something sent me flying into a tree.

I saw Kimimaro in front of me before I blacked out...

lee's pov:

I starried in shock as Kimimaro sent chi flying into a tree she turned back into a human.

there was blood dripping from her head.

Kimimaro raised up his hand ready to finish what he had started I took off trying to stop him when I felt something stop me it was sand.

gaara's pov:

" gaara kankuro I sense chakara in different part's sound vs. leaf and someone else "

I turned to temari " what do you mean by something else? "

" I mean it's a small amount of chakara like a small object like a animal " temari said to me.

" maybe we should go help them? " temari asked.

" how many battle's? " I asked.

" I dont know let me check..."

temari stopped and so did me and kankuro.

" three " she reported.

" there's one over there there and there " she pointed to three different diretion's.

" I'll take the middle path " I headed down one of the path's temari pointed to before anyone else could take it because this is where I felt the small chakara.

I ran into a clearing.

rock lee was there and some guy with red dots on his face and the guy with red dots on his face was looming over somebody with a bone sticking out from his hand.

I couldn't see who it was that the guy was looming over I turned to rock lee he was trying to get over to them.

I had my sand stop him so he couldn't go any farther.

rock lee turned to me " gaara stop it's chi! " he yelled.

my eye's widned I had my sand grab the guys arm before he could attack chi.

he saw me and glared at me.

he got away from my sand and ran down away from the tree with chi.

he turned to face me and I got ready.

chi's pov:

_" where is everybody? "_

_I was floating in the darkness again._

_" oh no lee! he's facing that Kimimaro guy alone! "_

_" no he's not chi gaara is there to help him "_

_" gaara..."_

_" who are you! "_

_" i'm you "_

_another me appeared but it was me in cat form._

_" ok let me refess that which part of me? "_

_" i'm your cat part your clan part "_

_" my clan? I don't have a clan! "_

_" I can't tell you anymore i'm sorry but we will meet again one day good-bye for now chi "_

_the dream started to fade " wait one more question! " _

_" what is it and quickly! "_

_" can you wake me up! "_

_" I will try my best "_

_the dream faded._

END DREAM:

I slowly opened my eyes to see gaara face of againest Kimimaro that's when Kimimaro used a jutsu bones started to come out of the ground gaara saw this he got on a pile of floating sand with lee.

I closed my eyes as bones started to go through my body.

I let out a shrek of pain.

I opened my eyes again to see Kimimaro dead.

" gaara... " gaara turned around to me.

his eyes were wide his sand flew him over to me.

" chi... "

I looked at him and smiled " the one and only! "

" hey gaara I love you "

gaara looked shocked for a second then his gaze softened.

" so that's why... "

" yep please don't miss me too much when i'm gone "

gaara looked at me " what do you mean gone? "

" gaara i'm dying "

" oh don't leave us all here! "

my vision began to blur " i'm sorry gaara "

" please don't leave me! "

" i'm sorry "

and then I blacked out for the last time...

gaara's pov:

I looked at chi as she closed her eyes and laid still.

" _i'll miss you but you wouldn't be forgotin "_

chi's body turned to sand and floated inside my goard.

" **i'll always be with you and one day we will meet again gaara **"

I slowly had my sand float us towards the hidden leaf village.

FOREVER-SWEET: YES YES I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE BIT SAPPY BUT PLEASE REVIEW!


	30. home

chi's pov:

I woke up

" _i'm not dead? "_

I opened my eyes to a white cieling I turned my gaze over to where my mom was asleep in a chair right next to my hospital bed.

" mom? "

she opened her eyes and looked at my open eyes my moms eyes began to fill with tears.

" your alive I was afaid I had lost you! "

I starried at mom " _i'm back in my world? "_

my mom gasped " whats wrong mom? "

" your eyes there red! "

I smiled " _good "_

" hey mom can you pass me a mirrior? "

" ok honey " my mom passed me a mirrior.

I looked at myself in the mirrior I was back to normal.

I had blue hair it was short I had my eyebrows back and the yin yang symbol that had been on my head was gone the only thing that had come back with me from the naruto world was my red eyes.

I smiled at my refletion.

" _i'm going to miss them all so much "_

I looked over in the door way to see a doctor come in he looked surprised and ran away.

my mom sighed " honey i'm sorry it most have been the coma "

" no mom don't be sorry I like my eyes "

" ok then sweety I have an idea when you get out of the hospital I will get you a laptop "

" ok "

" honey "

" yes mom? "

" we are moving to texas tomarrow "

" what! "

" i'm sorry but we need to I'll have to get you some new stuff because everything in the fire was damged "

my mom left the room and I got dressed.

" _ok texas here I come! "_

FOREVER-SWEET: THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY! BUT BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR MY SQUEL RED AND BLUE! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! PLEASE REVIEW ON MY CHAPTER!


	31. thanks to

**FOREVER-SWEET: hey everybody i'm just giving a shout out to all the people who reviewed thank you and a specil thank's to:**

**Rin-GaaraFan**

**linda237 **

**Suezanne **

**defenestration64 **

**immortal-lover14 **

**thank you all so much and please read my new story which will be coming out monday!**

**it is called ****red and blue**** please check it out when you get a chance also there is one more shout out it is to the person who gave me one of her oc's to use in my story:**

**Suezanne **

**thank you so much! I hope you all like her oc!**

**please review!**

**sincerly,**

**kiyoshi/FOREVER-SWEET**


End file.
